


Just Smile.

by Sushi_Burger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Burger/pseuds/Sushi_Burger
Summary: There is a thing between them. No one says it out loud, neither they deny it. And the fight weirdly helps them get out this subtlety.Or;Gerard and Sergio both have a thing for each other's smile. They both hate to admit it until those smiles is gone because of the terrible fight.





	Just Smile.

There is a thing with Gerard's smile.

 

Sergio has always been aware of that fact since the first time they met. The big guy with a brightest smile he had ever seen. Geri loves playing around, entertaining the others, making everything seem fun. Especially making fun of him.

Sergio does not deny it, the international break is never boring with Geri's existence.

 

He just never say it out loud.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gerard replies back with an evil grin, moving his giraffe-ish self closer to Sergio while raising up his phone. And...there it is, infamous Gerard's insta-selfies.

Sergio snorts, trying to look bored. "I don't mind if you yourself want to be a rabbit that much, just don't count me in your stupid bunny squad."

 

"Liar, I know you like it."

 

"You thought. What are you? A ten year olds? Sorry man I am a mature thirties."

 

"A mature thirties who just stole plushies from his teammate and can't stand sleeping away from it?"

 

"Asshole."

 

"Your welcome, Bunny Capi." Geri tilts his head, giggling. His free hand automatically runs through Sergio's hair. "It's suit you tho."

Sergio bit his lips but eventually fails to hold on a small smile,

 

"Fine. Whatever you want, idiot."

 

Or, rather, he just has to asked himself why the actual hell he couldn't resist that idiot smile after all.

 

 

.

 

 

There is a thing with Sergio's smile.

 

Gerard hates to admit it, and can be even out of his mind when he feels the urge to tell the Blancos captain, his capi as well when international break comes, to smile more.

 

It would be cheesy as fuck if he did.

 

And it's not that Sergio is always grumpy. Actually, he seems moody only when Gerard is around. Whenever the guy is not aware of his existence, he does also play around and laugh a lot like a kid. But that brightest laughter disappears suddenly he budges his ass in the scene.

Well, as he does not mind grumpy Sergio, he neither know a proper way to loosen his sullen face other than annoying him.

 

"Fucking Pique!"

 

He's fucking genius in that way.

Gerard laughs when Sergio screams. The captain's face looks terrified rather than absolutely mad when he is lying on the big, red ball, his legs are raised high and shakily swung by Gerard's strong grip. It's a part of training and Gerard couldn't help to use it to tease the other, as always.

"You ass! I could fall and break my bones!"

 

"Thanks god no one will never get awfully injured anymore."

 

"I will murder you if you don't stop! Right! Now!"

 

"Not until fifty counts!" He playfully mimics the coach's voice. Sergio groans, cursing under his breath.

 

Anyway, that little chuckle does not manage to escape his sight.

 

Geri hums, pleased with himself. Until it's his turn to be revenged when Sergio switches, declaring the most evil sneer.

 

 

.

 

 

However, one time he wholeheartedly admits that it is a thing is when there is no trace of that smile. Neither on Geri's face nor his own.

 

That's when the supposed friendly bickering turning to be a real fight.

 

And Sergio hates it, _the most._

 

"What the fuck did you just say."

 

Sergio feels his blood boiled, hears his voice cracked, senses his heart fell. The other's expression is the same. Their surroundings is the camp's living room, with the news turning on and other teammates trying to calm them down. He remembers that it's all started as always, with Gerard's foul mouth. It's then continued with his own ones, as always.

But he can't recall when, and from who, that it's all exactly gone wrong.

 

"I said," Gerard snarls. "It's none of your business."

 

"We're under the name of national team, for fuck's sake! It's my fucking business while you dumbass wandering around making everything worse with your nonsense politic---"

 

"Don't you dare saying it's nonsense!"

 

Gerard yells, loud enough to make Sergio startle. The shocked glimpse in the brown eyes make the taller man suddenly stops to hold a deep breath for a second before he scoffs. "Well, for your Spaniard-ass of course it's nonsense. But at least try not to judge what's not your problem, will you?"

 

"I said ---"

 

"Is being a good, understanding captain like Iker that hard for you , _Ramos?_ "

 

Sergio freezes. The deepest aches in his heart is teared apart.

That's it.

 

"If you have that much problem with Catalonia being Spain...with having me as your captain..." The latter sounds a lot more real. "just...retire from this team you hate will you?"

 

The fury in front of him suddenly goes dim.

 

"I never hates this team,"

 

Sergio scoffs,"So you hate me,"

 

"Thought so."

 

A sad, smile turns up at the corner of his mouth before Gerard barging out of the room.

 

Sergio walking away from his other teammates, trying hard not to let the tear fall down.

 

 

.

 

 

"I am the genius of fucking everything up."

 

"Glad you know,"

 

Gerard gives owner's of that answer a look as if he was beside him. "Thanks for the greatest emotional support, Leo."

 

The argentine on the other side of the call lets out a tiring sigh.

 

"Geri, it's you who started that quarrel by raising that issue up. You know best how Ramos is when it's concerning the national team's things."

 

"I can't help. When it's concerning Catalan things my mouth always slips off my mind."

 

"Gerard."

 

"Okay mom. It's partly my fault." Gerard sighs, giving up. A bit."I shouldn't have lost my temper and Sergio's also gone too far."

 

"Maybe yes, so did you."

 

Well,

Actually, he has no excuse for that.

 

Like Sergio should have known best how sensitive Catalonia's issue is for him, Gerard shouldn't have forgot that Iker's things, or anything relating the other's captain duties is also the most forbidden word for Sergio. Especially when they both couldn't control themselves.

He knew it. He fucked up. The fact that they become too close makes them forget to be careful of hurting each other.

Not to mention the retirement, because of his sense-of-belonging issue, he even has considered about it even though how much he enjoys playing with the team. Even though how much he likes to be with his club rival.

No surprise why it's hurt the most when that stuff came out of no one other than Sergio.

 

That's suck.

 

"You regret."

 

"Yeah,"

 

"But you're also too upset to say sorry."

 

"Right."

 

"You two need to talk."

 

"I know."

 

"Get drunk, Geri."

 

"Wait...what?"

 

He hears Leo snorts. "Or do whatever that get yourself feel less fucked. That is one thing I could ever think of. At least drunken you are less stubborn and less stupidly miserable."

 

Gerard quietly laughs, hate how his friend know him too well.

 

 

.

 

 

Sergio finally decide to get back to his room.

 

After he sneaked out to have a breakdown alone, he spent almost an hour hesitating at first if he should go to Isco's room or wherever instead of getting back to his own, well, his and Geri's room of all place. But rather than getting asked 'Are you alright?' when he's not, it's better to risk his mentality or even risk punching that tall bastard in the face.

Surprisingly, when he enters the room, there's no Gerard to be found.

His hand reflexively grabs the phone before he managed to remind himself why would he care. _How could he._

  
Tossing the phone away, he sit down on the bed but still can't stop his mind to think back to the living room's fight.

He knew Gerard is one of the most sensitive Catalan he ever known. He might be ranting about his independent quest but he means no harm. It's his own fault to take it further.

To his own defense, he too meant no harm in taking that seriously for once, just too worried about the tension and other stuffs. And his overthought plus his supposed closeness to Gerard carried him too far.

 

Still, the response was too much.

 

Just heard Iker's name made him lost all his temper. And everything got worse when it's Geri, of all people, who threw it at his face. He didn't mean to be hash on Geri but with his terrible anger, his terrible fear, he forgot even how the other feel out of place in this situation. He shouldn't have let it slip out of his damn mouth despite his fucking issues with himself.

 

The pain in Gerard's eyes keep telling how fuck up he is.

 

"Sergio,"

 

Before he would go breakdown once again, the familiar voice freak the hell out of him.

 

"What the---since when you are here!"

 

Gerard laughs, blurting out. "You dumb, since forever."

 

Sergio blinks. The door is obviously open. Then he eventually notices the wasted expression right there.

 

"You're drunk, dumbass."

 

"No, I'm not. And you idiot, an ass, are dumb."

 

_Freaking dumb drunkard._

 

Sergio breaths deeply, turning around, trying not to be bothered. "I hate you."

 

As if the time was stopped,

The warmth embrace hold onto him from behind.

 

He feels the weigh of Geri's head pressing on his shoulder, feeling the scent of alcohol and the sense of hot breath reeling on his neck.

The whispering sound in his ear is nearly broken.

 

"No, please don't."

 

He hold his breath "Don't what?"

 

 

"Don't hate me, Sese, _please,_ "

 

 

His heart almost stops beating when he feels a desperate tear running down, soaking his shirt.

Well, his eyes are bursting up, too.

 

"Thought you...hate me?"

 

Gerard shakes his head. "No,"

 

"You said that yourself,"

 

"I'm sorry." The taller man tightens up his arms "I'm sorry. Sese. Please.

 

"Please what? Forgive you?"

 

"You don't have to forgive me. Just...just don't push me away."

 

"..."

 

"Just...let me be with you."

 

Sergio grasps, trying not to breakdown any further. "Who will push you away, idiot."

 

"You said that yourself,"

 

He closes his eyes,

turning around before pulling the other closer.

 

 

"We're both a dumbass."

 

 

.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

That's the first thing Gerard heard once he wakes up to find Sergio lying by his side. The hazel-coloured eyes still have a glimpse of guilt, reddening by a trace of tear.

His head hurt, but all memories is still there.

 

"Geri?"

 

Sergio's voice sounds confused when Gerard's hands cup his face, his thumbs brush the reddening skin gently.

 

"I made you cry this much?" He asks though he knows the fact that he did. "I badly hurt you, didn't I?"

 

Sergio slowly shakes his head. " I did hurt you too,"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You said that too many times. Let me talk. I'm sorry, really sorry. And...well."

 

"Well?"

 

"I should have been more careful. It might sound like an excuse but I did that just because I was too worried."

 

Geri raises his eyebrows up, "About me?"

 

"About the team, you cocky bastard."

 

The 'cocky bastard' couldn't hold his happy grin. Feels flattered.

 

"And yeah, for the other things I said, I want you to know that I didn't mean it. I'm sorry that it did hurt you, anyway."

 

"Too many 'sorry' right there."

 

Sergio gives him a look.

 

"Well, I should have been more calm too." Gerard starts, puts his finger up as a sign for the others to let him talk. "You just did what the good captain always does, scolding his own bad teammate to have some sense. And I'm that dickhead this time."

 

"Both of us should." Sergio agrees. "And yes, I'm the best."

 

"Hahaha, the greatest of all time indeed."

 

Gerard chuckles with that proud look of his best captain before getting hit by the pillow since he is laughing too much.

 

Sergio pouts, "Could you even try not to piss me off for one second?"

 

"I will consider that."

 

"So, are we good?"

 

"Nah."

 

Gerard laughs his ass out when he sees the other loses for word. Sergio throws the pillow right at the other's face one last time before getting up. Still mumbling with himself but also with the same smile Gerard always want to see. "I really fucking hate you sometimes."

 

"Now I know you don't,"

 

"So don't come to me crying like a baby again, forever. You dick---"

 

"Sese,"

 

"What?"

 

"You should smile more."

 

"What? Am I that grumpy?"

 

"No, Sese." Gerard feels literally out of his mind. "I means I want you to smile more with me."

 

That sincere smile makes Sergio freeze for one second,

before he couldn't help but smiles back.

 

He really don't know how on earth he could even resist Gerard's smile after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first Fiction on AO3! I'm new to this fandom as well but I just really love this pairing and their love-hate dynamics. Bickering relationship is all times my fav. 
> 
> Also, I loves to know how you guys think about this! Any comments or recommendations are absolutely welcomed!


End file.
